


Just Changkyun appreciating his lovely hyung’s body

by Herbstguru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, changki are the softest boyfriends, changkyun is giving much kisses [and licks but shh], it’s not what you think it is, they’re all watching tv and are being cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbstguru/pseuds/Herbstguru
Summary: Really just Changkyun being incredibly soft for Kihyun and appreciating his body and really not what you might think it is





	Just Changkyun appreciating his lovely hyung’s body

**Author's Note:**

> Sit-ups are actually bad I just don’t know other work-out things. Don’t do sit-ups

Everyone was focused on the TV, a nice movie was on and the members were excited about having free time in the evening to watch a movie.

The Avengers were always good though.

Yes, maybe they had seen this movie four times already but that didn’t make it less nice and Avengers.

It was already dark outside and they had turned off all the lamps, only the light from the TV lightening up their bare faces.

Kihyun and Changkyun were being a very close sitting and hand holding little couple on the couch. Why exactly they weren’t a cuddling hill of arms and legs was a mystery to the other members but Jooheon, Minhyuk and Wonho made up to that.

However, after a nice action scene the very feeling to appreciate a certain favourite part of Kihyun’s body took over Changkyun.

The young boy was just so freaking proud of his hamster that he couldn’t hold himself back.

His hand slipped softly out of Kihyun’s small one, followed by an almost inaudible whine somewhere out of the older’s throat, and laid it down on his stomach.

Kihyun’s feet on the couch table twichted slightly as Changkyun dug his black painted figertips into the trained muscles and pulled the elders shirt a bit up.

He glanced on the holy pale skin he adored so freaking much, then shortly to Kihyun who gave him a one millisecond glance before he bent his head down and pressed a soft kiss against his boyfriend’s stomach.

He tried to not make too much noise but he couldn’t help but press another 500 000 kisses on the most perfect stomach Changkyun could every imagine.

His lips lasted less than a second in the air before he pressed them again softly against Kihyun’s wonderful perfect abs that both were so proud of.

If he wasn’t interested in working on his own at all then he was at least so freaking proud of Kihyun for building his up.

He loved it to find Kihyun struggling lightly on the floor, doing sit-ups and supportingly kneeling down in front of the olders small feet, circling him with his own strong legs and pressing his feet on the floor with his hands, helping him with doing proper workout and pressing a kiss onto Kihyun’s in strain scrunched up face every time his perfectly wonderful stomach pushed him up into a sitting position.

And Kihyun rewarding him with exhausted messy kisses and a weak and sweaty Kihyun lying on him after the workout was even better.

But back to Changkyun’s lips on the named stomach in the darkness of Monsta X’ dorm and Kihyun’s hand which had began to softly pet the younger’s fluffy back hair, ran through it and played with it.

Changkyun’s mouth was so whipped for the milky muscular skin beneath it that his neck hairs stood up as he slid his tongue past his teeth and softly licked Kihyun’s stomach.

The latter’s hand scratched Changkyun’s head lightly, letting him know that he enjoyed it and his permission for the younger to go further.

Named tongue circled Kihyun’s cute belly button, leaving wet stripes on his stomach, before he kissed it softly and slowly inserted his soft tongue in it, tickling him with cute kitten licks.

Kihyun swallowed down some high pitched giggles and smiled lovingly down at the adorable head buried down against his stomach. 

Changkyun’s obsession for his stomach and abs was just too adorable and he would go on with exercising [together with his boyfriend] to excite his baby even more. But he knew the point would come where Changkyun would secretly want him to stop working out, not wanting to lose the still soft part of Kihyuns tummy, replaced with a hard sixpack.

Kihyun knew Changkyun would always love everything about Kihyun, no matter what was with him but the older knew that both preferred soft tummies and bodies over steal hard trained ones.

Especially Kihyun did. 

But let’s talk about him appreciating Changkyun’s soft and cuddleable body another time.

Just those adorable abs on Kihyun’s stomach and his sexy chest. 

And every fucking part of the lovely and perfect body of Changkyun’s lover that was currently tensing cause of the younger’s adorable and skillful tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and let me know if this made you soft:’)


End file.
